


隐忍（路索+香索）

by sanyizoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyizoro/pseuds/sanyizoro
Summary: 山治深爱索隆，索隆心系路飞，而路飞的隐忍克制让修罗场更加激烈，死结要如何打开呢？





	1. 隐忍1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 隐忍（路索+香索）  
> 一只自慰的omega藻

这个世界一直充满着恶意，恶到无法想象。

绿发剑士从不是那种随意抱怨命运，抱怨自己的人，但对于abo这个分界，他感到无奈又无力。

罗罗诺亚·索隆，立志成为世界第一剑豪，要站在剑道顶端的人，却是个O，供人蹂躏的O。没错，索隆认为在发情期欲火难平时做那种事就是供人蹂躏。要知道在他身体发育成熟前他连男女交配繁衍后代这种常识都是懵懂的，准确地说是不感兴趣，他不甘于被无聊的儿女情长束缚住脚步，可在这种情况下，他得知自己是货真价实的O。

万幸在上草帽海贼团这艘贼船前，早在成为海贼猎人迷路时，他遭逢了最难堪的发情期，比身体发育成熟后的任何一次性兴奋还来得猛烈，就算跳到冰冷的海里或是把锋利的刀尖扎入大腿也只是麻木一时，治标不治本，只要不能泄火纵欲，发情期会持续四五天，扰得他心绪不宁，困得他浑身无力。

难受到藏在灌木丛里自行抚慰，凑巧遇到一个怪老头的事他至今都记忆犹新，也是在那次知道了abo的相关常识概念以及独自度过发情期的办法。在一定程度上他要感谢那个老头，这样就免去了被人蹂躏的难堪和屈辱。

等遇到那个张扬的草帽少年，他感受到对方不同于普通人的奇异气场，举手投足间的王者气概，以及震慑他这个Omega强烈Alpha气息，怎么上这条贼船呢？也许是答谢救命之恩，也许是意气相投，也许是潜意识的心悦诚服，在走向世界第一剑豪之路的同时见证他的海贼王奇迹。

初衷都不重要了，只是随着旅程的推进，当初的那声“船长”渐渐有了实际的含义，且分量重到深入骨髓，只是他自己不愿口头承认而已。

至于船上路飞之外的其他家伙，小乔巴是个不错的好医生，乌索普满嘴跑火车关键时刻也还有点用处，缺了贪财魔女的航海术和脑子这艘船没法正常航行，暗黑女还有待观察有待商榷，至于某个满脑桃色的花痴厨师，不提也罢。

去往水之都的路上，路飞和罗宾解冻了，梅丽号难得在遭遇青雉大将后欢声笑语一片。

索隆则避在一边默默地做冥想修炼，不仅是见识到大将实力的隐忧，还是发情期到来的无限困扰。即使有自#慰的道具，也要等到晚上守夜的时候，确定这帮家伙睡熟了才能用。

早上晨勃时就感觉不对劲了，又是熟悉的身体发热、私处瘙痒的发情体征。索隆躲到卫生间偷偷戴上自慰器，就是那个怪老头留下的所谓的治愈道具。一个束精套裹住了膨胀勃起的性器，另有丁字款式的软皮束带绕了腰一圈，强制它贴到小腹上；这还不够，丁字束带的另一根卡进臀缝，与包裹囊袋的束精套扣搭后，正好兜严穴口，防止甬道里的按摩棒滑出来。

发情期从来不挑方便的时候来，这样束缚着私处虽然难受，但不至于泄得裤子湿淋淋的，散发出令A兴奋的信息素，在船上有两个A雄性的前提下发情无疑是危险的。路飞应该不用太担心，这个粗神经的白痴在发情期没有太强烈的征兆和意愿，平时扯到枪鸟蛋这种黄色话题也是一脸无害。而花痴厨子就一言难尽了，这家伙有着beta的错觉却是货真价实的alpha，大概是满脑子莺莺燕燕使得肾上腺素飙升，强扭成A，他身上可没有像路飞那种另索隆心悦诚服的A气质。不过这家伙一心只有女人，自己大概是安全的。

发情期的弱不仅体现在身体的无力，更体现在心理的敏感脆弱，自慰是索隆目前唯一能接受的方式，至少最不堪的一面由自己掌控，只有自己知晓。那所谓的做爱，没有爱，谈何做爱，更何况他还是被做的那个，当初要不是看怪老头面善，又补充了折中自慰的办法，在他提出找男人解决的方式时，早被索隆砍了。

船停在一个避风的海湾里，草帽团又在进行例行的宴会。在若无其事地干了三瓶酒后，身上更难受了。草草地填一下肚子，懒得帮厨子收整餐厅，迫不及待下船，找一个僻静的树丛，褪下外裤和宽松一点的内裤，露出被禁锢的部位。阴茎被束精环勒得紫红，表皮青筋毕现，一根细棒插在马眼里，把体液堵得严严实实。屁股里塞的按摩棒在淫液的滋润下变得又粗又长，撑得小穴饱胀感十足。

“啊……不行了……”索隆暗叹一声，自暴自弃地解开丁字束缚带，那根按摩棒在小穴的挤压下露出了头，带出一股白色的粘液。

“呃~~~嗯~~~”拿住滑腻的顶端，慢慢往外抽，棒身凸起的颗粒不断摩擦肠壁，配合着剑士绵长的低吟，一根大得离谱的黑色假阳具最终脱离了湿软的穴。小穴难耐地一开一合，又流出些许液体，被堵在最里面的道具也顺势向外滑。

“哈……里面还有……”剑士艰难地挪动身体保持蹲姿，慢慢向下用力，靠直肠排挤深达宫口的跳蛋。

细腻的震动保持最低档位，断断续续地刺激着最深处的敏感地带。那是O特有的生殖，连接子宫和直肠的隐秘地带，只有发情生育时才会开合。

自慰的过程中探得身体的不少敏感地带，屁股深处的宫口和离穴口较近的前列腺微凸无疑是最要命的两处。今天是发情第一天，索隆只敢用跳蛋的最低档位来做前戏，先开拓身体做初步准备，以便在没人的时候玩得彻底一点。

为了平稳地度过发情期，索隆试过各种办法。最先注射过怪老头给的抑制剂，虽然方便却无异于隔靴搔痒以水充饥，发情期也在欲求不满中延长；至于靠

意念忍耐这种，索隆早早就有了自知之明，可以忍受惨烈的剧痛、可以忍受锻炼的艰苦枯燥，可以忍受腹中饥渴，却唯独不能忍受发情期的欲求不满。

当然，索隆从不是一个喜欢自怨自艾的人，他是彻头彻尾的行动派，有问题全力解决就行了。就算是用自慰的方式宣泄欲望，好比内急了要排泄一样，是自然的生理需求，不必窘迫，不必刻意放低姿态。

所以，索隆目前的自我抚慰没什么心理障碍，他掰着穴口使两枚鹅蛋大小的跳蛋顺利排出来。

这些道具很特殊，好像是专为O量身定制的活体抚慰器，平时体积很小，藏在腹卷里就可随身携带，到发情期放入身体，受体液的浸润和体温的滋养，开始慢慢膨胀变大，大到能操得索隆眼泪淫液齐流。至于不同档位的震动，像是活体抚慰器的发情共鸣，除了不能说话，没有五官四肢外，在某些方面，它们真的像善解人意的活体生物。

伟大航路上无奇不有，索隆无暇细思这种活体自慰器有什么玄机，他苦苦忍耐了一整天，已然被情欲折磨得神思恍惚。

“快点……快一点……”像是在催促自己，也像在催促道具，索隆将跳蛋缠在挺立的阴茎上，饱胀的阴囊上也放一个。“唔……好痒……”勃起了一整天的性器对这样的刺激难以接受，这样的低档位并非是低刺激，绵密的搔挠像羽毛像无数小爪子像小触角，通过茎身透过囊球，毫无保留地传达给索隆的感观，激得他夹紧了腿。

前面瘙痒肿痛，后面的空虚感更甚，抓起那根大按摩棒抵在穴口，慢慢推到底，再抽出一截往里送。甬道内有充足的体液润滑，自行抽插本不费力，只是这根东西有点大了，还有自行膨胀的趋势，索隆几乎能想象到带了圆刺凸起的棒身搔刮过肠壁，反复蹂躏褶皱的场景。加快自行操弄的速度，剑士压低呻吟的音量，一只手抱住夹紧后贴住胸腹的腿，以侧躺的姿势翘起屁股，以便穴口完全展露开来。

越来越激烈了，索隆爽得甩头摇臀，不争气的泪液在激烈的动作里飞散。力气随着情欲的滋长而慢慢消散，索隆不得不开启按摩棒的按钮。

黑色的巨物像受到感召一样呜呜嗡鸣，突然活起来，在撑到极致的穴里旋转摇动，快速钻进钻出，慢慢击垮剑士引以为傲的理智。

“不行了……好难受……不要了……”与其说是难受，不如说是爽到顶点的欲罢不能，痒、热、酸、麻、痛……百感集于一处。索隆时而失控地随着按摩棒的节奏摇动屁股，时而翻身跪趴着，借地面蹭着酸涨的胸。

在这种特殊时期，索隆不得不承认自己是所谓的抖M，他渴望有东西狠狠地操自己的屁股，要操到软烂如泥彻底止痒才好，有东西束缚住他的阳具，想射却不能射，不能停下，在爽到最难受，身心崩溃的时候射出来，甚至是失禁。

情欲脱缰的索隆已经理智全失了，此时的他很疯狂，也很脆弱，如果有敌人出现，哪怕是最低级的海军士兵也能手到擒来。

不过……

只要是一个正常的男人，见到这样的景象，难免不血脉贲张。

裤子褪了一半堆在膝弯处，赤臀露腿地曝光了最隐秘的部位。不停扭摆着腰臀，带得胯间青筋暴起的性器和拍打小腹。最淫靡的莫过于吞吐着黑色巨物的花穴，肛周的软肉随着按摩棒出没，同时带出一波波乳白的液体，湿了浑圆紧翘的臀瓣，顺着大腿肌肉一直淌，淌到裤子布料上。至于剑士的表情，已经看不到半分属于罗罗诺亚索隆的冷漠和孤傲，他现在只是一个欲求不满的Omega，极尽疯狂和淫荡，爽得大张着嘴绷直了舌头，红瞳失焦，眼眶中积满泪液，口水、泪水、汗水在激烈的动作中飞散。

刚开始的呻吟嘶叫声和动作一样激烈，随后慢慢突然失声了，侧倒在地上，双手探向屁股和胯间，似乎想将折磨人的道具拿出来，可惜不得如愿，难受得直抽搐。

正值最高潮的时候，出现任何状况都是不愉快的，爽到精神恍惚的索隆，似乎听到有异响，一直尽职尽责的活体自慰器突然停了，随之慢慢萎缩，在高潮体液的强力冲刷下退了出来。


	2. 隐忍2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路索，香索修罗场即将开始

树丛后面的黄发男人也一闪而过，逃离现场。跑到了岛的另一头他才停下来，一屁股坐在地上直喘粗气。裤链还来不及拉上，看着胯间挺拔不倒的肉棒，他崩溃地用双手撸动，却感觉不到一丝爽快。

“为什么要逃，直接上就好了。你真是个懦夫……”

山治自言自语几句，也不管鸟笼大开，直接在地上躺尸，郁闷难平。

如果没看错的话，那个有着自慰器外表的黑色道具绝对是活物甚至是妖物吧，会随意变幻大小和形状，在自己不慎踩断一根枯树枝的时候，似乎有好几双眼睛看向了这边，然后那妖物鬼使神差地复原了。也亏得淫荡的笨蛋剑士在发情期到时偷偷玩道具，还无知地以为他自己在自慰，殊不知早被不知名的物种吃干抹净了。

至于自己为什么会有这么强烈的生理反应，山治无奈到翻白眼。正常男人见到那样淫荡的景象都会把持不住，更何况自己是个alpha，还鬼使神差地对索隆产生了某些不该有的情愫。

从巴拉蒂餐厅所见的第一次决斗震撼，到后面历险的点点滴滴，山治发现一开始的怨怒敌对情绪随着旅程的推进慢慢变味，尽管吵嘴恶斗一如既往，但在出脚踢向那颗绿藻头的时候，力道会不自觉地收敛，在他重伤未愈的时候，在他……发情期到的时候。

如果说偷窥性感的美女是因为火热的爱恋，那偷窥一只性感的绿藻头呢？

整天拳来脚往骂战不断，少不了无可避免的亲密碰撞，山治是个细心的男人，几次之后难免不对剑士刻意的躲闪和不正常的体温产生怀疑，观察得再仔细的话，还能发现索隆双颊的些微红晕，说话时语气不再强硬冷淡，举手投足间总透着一股柔弱无力感。

一开始是抱着揭短的心态去偷窥，没发现明显的异常行为，直到有一次受娜美小姐爱的使唤找迷路的绿藻头归队，无意中撞见他在草窠里捏着黑色道具自行抽插屁股玩得正欢的情景，他可耻地硬了。

A也有发情期，以前山治大都是看黄色杂志解决，碍于骑士道，他不会打女士的主意，最多是看着养眼的性感女人默默地射在裤子里。但自从撞见索隆自慰的淫荡场面，他的荷尔蒙疯狂飙升，每到那家伙的发情期，一想到他的屁股里含着粗大的道具，衣服遮盖下的皮肤已经渗出湿汗泛起潮红，山治恨不得马上用自己那根来替代。

只是，那笨蛋中意的是路飞，他们的船长。

早在自己上船前，路飞索隆之间已经建立起特殊的关系，索隆是路飞的第一个同伴，陪他组建草帽海贼团的元老，第一个叫他船长的人。索隆像一只孤傲的凶兽，却甘于屈居人下，在败给鹰眼后艰难举刀，向他所承认的海贼王立誓。

毫无悬念，路飞是索隆的王，是索隆的信仰。

至于自己，对索隆而言，算做饭的厨子？不顺眼时可以一刀砍了的练功对手？很牵强的伙伴？山治不太确定。

唯一可以确定的是，自己在索隆心里的分量，永远都比不上路飞。

这种区别明眼人都能看出来。索隆对船长毫无保留的宠溺，对自己毫无保留的恶意。在七星剑事件中，索隆为了旧友撒加，在脑筋清醒的情况下砍伤自己，过后勉强有那么一点别扭的愧意，可到海马事件，被夺取记忆后砍了路飞，仅是轻浅到吃一顿饭就能痊愈的剑痕，索隆为此纠结到寝食难安。

类似的区别对待还有不少，多到能冷却山治向索隆袒露身心的冲动。

何必自作多情呢？如果趁他发情的时候落井下石，一定会被讨厌吧。更何况索隆在感情方面是个又别扭又拘谨的人，就算对身为A的路飞一往情深，也不会主动坦白，让这个给人性冷淡错觉的船长开窍。A与O的正常性爱，在他看来，大概是一种勾引，是剑士莫大的耻辱，否则他也不会像一个抖M一样偷偷用道具自慰。

带着情欲难平的愤懑回到船上收拾宴会后的一片狼藉，为了偷窥那只发情的淫荡藻，他连本职的收整工作都搁置了。

到第二天早上索隆才回来，若无其事端了早餐去甲板上吃。任他掩饰得再好，手脚的些许无力感以及戴了道具后稍显拘束的走路姿势，无一能逃过山治的眼睛。看来昨晚的偷窥干扰到了他，索隆没能尽兴地释放情欲，发情期大概还会持续几天。

而随之袭来的一连串变故令全船人陷入出航以来的最低谷，更无暇考虑细枝末节。

罗宾的突然失踪，两亿修船的钱被抢，乌索普被打成重伤，以及梅丽号寿终正寝需要换船引发的路飞乌索普决裂事件，一桩桩一件件，压得人喘不过气来。

船让给乌索普，大家一起住进水之都的旅馆。特殊时期为了省钱，娜美只要了两间便宜的客房，她和小乔巴挤一间，路飞索隆山治三个大男人挤一间。

只有一处公用的卫生间兼洗澡间，等娜美洗完澡，索隆迫不及待地进去反锁了门，打开沐浴的喷头，以哗哗的水声为掩护，褪下全身的衣裤挂到衣帽架上，试图趁此机会彻底解决，早点结束可恶的发情期。忍了好几天，难受到要崩溃，现下的情形，容不得他被可耻的情欲影响心绪和理智。

喷头淌下的热水蒸腾起热气，前面有一块大镜子，湿热的环境加上被照出淫荡模样的羞耻感充分激活索隆的情欲，他靠坐在墙边，对着镜子开始自我抚慰。

随意插几下，镜子里的人已经操弄得泪液口水齐流，只见穴口紧紧箍着粗大的棒身，阴茎直挺挺立着。玩了一会儿，索隆换成双膝跪地撅起屁股的姿势，拿着按摩棒用力捅进去。

考虑到有人会来，索隆尽量压低声音。可惜怕什么来什么，大概是刚才太着急没锁好门，或者是不速之客推门的力气大到足以无视铁锁门栓的地步。

毫无征兆地，门突然打开，被情欲折磨得精神恍惚的索隆抽弄了两下才反应过来，像被冻住一样，直愣愣地看着镜子里淫荡的自己和身后同样愣住的草帽少年。

这种情况被谁撞见都很难堪，但为什么是路飞？为什么偏偏是路飞？一个令他百感交集的人。

不知静默了多久，路飞咣地关上门，旁若无人地走到淌着热水的喷头旁，想起衣服没脱，又到衣帽架边挂好珍贵的草帽，脱下脏污的短褂和裤子扔到地上任水冲刷。

和乌索普决斗之后，路飞满身的伤，不算严重却数量众多，加上瓦斯、臭鸡蛋混着血迹汗液粘了一身，且不说乔巴的治疗需要清洁伤口，这种脏污，也到了难以忍受，不得不马上清洗的地步。

路飞背对着索隆搓洗身体。索隆呆了好久才涨红了脸站起身来，却发现手里的按摩棒不知什么时候不见了，找寻不到。

慌张地走到衣帽架边穿衣服，却惊觉丁字束缚带也不见了，马眼里还堵着一根细棒，阴茎翘得笔直，根本穿不上裤子。

窘迫到手足无措，如果地上有条缝，索隆恨不得马上钻进去，就算是便池里的那个圆洞，如果能钻能躲藏，索隆也会毫不犹豫地进去。

但看路飞背对这边旁若无人的态度，是给自己一个台阶或是一个机会？

“索隆！帮我……帮我擦一下背……”

路飞突然出声，惊得索隆把刚拿起的裤子掉在地上，被积起的热水濡湿。

“乔巴……乔巴说不要用能力，会……挣大伤口……”

索隆自己惊惶更甚，根本没注意到路飞难得一见的结巴和窘迫，只是机械地依着路飞的请求走过去，连擦身体的浴帕也忘了拿，局促地用自己的手掌搓路飞背上的污迹。

越来越猜不透草帽少年的用意，索隆的思维也越来越混乱。与路飞的贴身接触最多的是橡胶果实能力救人或是坑人的日常，就算是赤身裸体一起洗澡换衣服也不在少数，几个大男人用不着忸怩遮掩。

可到了特殊时期，不要说肌肤相亲，就算是隔了老远，索隆也会被路飞身上散发的alpha信息素迷醉得神思恍惚。

在目前的状况下，相矛盾的羞耻感和渴求感齐头迸发，慢慢击退囧迫和局促。

在索隆鼓起勇气去关注路飞的胯间时，那根巨兽完全把用惯的黑色按摩棒比了下去。嫩红的龟头泛着水光，冠状沟的轮廓膨胀出棱的痕迹，柱身粗得离谱，表皮的筋络一根根突起。

路飞的身体很烫，那根一定更烫，进到里面肯定会烫得肠液沸腾起来。

等等……在胡思乱想些什么……自己是过来帮忙搓背的……路飞双臂上的伤口有点多，确实不适合伸长了胳膊自行洗背。那路飞真的是叫自己过来搓背的？他为什么有这么明显的生理反应？这绝对是有反应了吧。就算路飞的做爱意识很懵懂，方才亲眼见到自慰的场面，也会不由自主地硬了。

这是一个契机，一个用身体坦白的契机，难得有这样的独处机会，难得赤身相肌肤相亲。索隆确实抗拒被别人蹂躏，但如果是路飞的话，如果他有意愿的话，索隆会打开腿主动邀请。路飞是他的船长，是他唯一的王，标记自己也是理所应当。那么羞耻的自慰场面都被看到了，还有什么不能做的呢？

索隆不介意在路飞面前展示脆弱的一面，他是草帽团的太阳，足以驱散每个角落的黑暗。像在蒙卡事件中救赎饿了九天后即将被子弹穿体的自己一样，索隆期待着路飞能用一个alpha的资本，来缓解自己高涨的情欲。就算被标记也无所谓，自己的身体，自己的心，都可以交给他。

“路飞……”只是一声名字，叫得极尽魅惑。以他们之间的默契，不需要露骨的语言邀请和深情告白，一个爽快的动作，一声名字，包含了千言万语。

羞耻感膨胀到极限，被路飞施放的信息素冲击着理智，索隆身体发软，脚下一滑便要坐倒。

路飞下意识捞住索隆下滑的身体，索隆脸上绯红更甚，两人以扶靠的的姿势僵住了。

好烫……好大……那根巨兽不偏不倚正抵在臀瓣上，激得索隆猛然收缩小穴，被排挤的淫液顺势淌到上面，路飞的喘息也开始变得粗重而局促。索隆偏转了脸不敢面对路飞的目光，默默等待下一步动作。

然而，扶着自己的手突然撤了，像先前毫无征兆地闯入一样，路飞撤得也突然。

“我洗好了……”他语速很快，穿衣的动作也很慌乱，跑出浴室后又伸长了胳膊来拿挂在架子上的草帽。

衣帽架被带倒，重重砸在地板上，门也被重重关起。索隆失神地倒在地上，任由上头的热水冲刷身体。

一瞬间思维极度活跃，脑子里转过千百种念头。

被路飞拒绝了，在他敞开身心做出恬不知耻的邀约时被拒绝了。

到底在想什么？有没有搞清目前的状况？要和梅丽号告别，一个伙伴杳无音讯，一个负气离队……路飞跟乌索普决斗的景象一直在眼前闪现，两小时前他的船长还拉低了草帽盖住泪如泉涌的脸，低哑着声音说太沉重了。没错，一向笑容灿烂的船长哭得像一个打完架后委屈无助的孩子，那时他还坚定地鼓励他不要迷惘，摆正船长的位置。

可事实上，他们这些自以为是的船员把一切的沉重推给了最痛苦最需要帮助的船长，自己方才恬不知耻的邀约更是一个笑话，草帽团已经深陷危机，路飞哪有心情做这种无聊的事。

或者，从私人层面上讲，对路飞而言，自己只是一个普通的伙伴，除了上船最早外，和山治乌索普娜美乔巴没什么区别。以后他还会邀请更多的人上船，他是胸怀世界的海贼王，最向往自由，怎么可能偏居一隅，被自己卑微的私人情感牵缚住手脚？更何况，一个经常被情欲左右的剑士，和龌龊的兽相比，又有什么区别？还够格当路飞的战斗员吗？

真是可笑……

索隆慢慢起身，把水龙头调到冷水的位置，嘴角蓄满自嘲的苦笑，放任冰凉的液体从头到脚冲刷身体。


	3. 隐忍3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山治和索隆的攻防战

你真是彻头彻尾的笨蛋啊……笨得让人火大！”

真正火大的是我吧，你们这些混蛋，洗澡时到底有没有排队轮着来的自觉？

透过水雾看到扶好衣帽架爽快脱衣挂起的金发男人，索隆无名火起，走过去准备在金毛脑袋上揍一拳，却被捉住手腕挣脱不开。

正常情况下，山治的力量稍逊索隆，可到了发情期，A相对O，不管是力量还攻击的气场，都占有绝对优势。

“干什么？被你的船长拒绝了，想拿我出气？”山治斜叼着烟，将索隆按在墙上，痞气十足。随即目光下移，盯住那根翘起的阳具，腾出一只手，用指甲拈住冒出的细棒头，慢慢抽出一截，又猛然捅进去。

“呃……”轻微的举动竟逼出索隆的呻吟，堵了两天没能释放的痛苦经不起任何挑逗，索隆握住自己的性器，难受得双腿打颤。

“滚……滚出去！”最不希望在这种时候碰上金发男人。

“比不上路飞也就罢了，在你眼里，我还不如一个冰冷的道具？”山治没有半分退让的意思，眼里透着欲望的烈火，盯得索隆身体发热。“你不用摆出一副惊讶又难堪的表情，我第一次见你拿那根道具塞到屁股里时也是这种表情，那时候，乔巴都还没有上船。”

“你……你跟踪我？”赤裸裸的语言攻势激得索隆满面通红，短处被揭使他语气低弱。

山治抬手将抽了一半的烟蒂扔到便池里，扬起嘴角笑了笑，“那次是偶然撞见而已，不过，自此后，你也断了我对女士的性幻想。”

“干……干什么？”索隆弱弱地抗拒着山治的压制，看他心急火燎地解皮带，心中警铃大作，拼力扭转身体推开对方，弯下腰去捡地上的裤子。

殊不知他此时弯腰抬臀的姿势正好将嫩肉外翻的红肿小穴展露无疑，预示着发情期的欲求不满。

近距离的视觉刺激，看得山治眼睛都直了，尤其是那蜜穴在开合时涌流淫液的景象，无疑是最直接的勾引。

山治脑袋嗡地一响，绅士风度什么的通通抛诸脑后。

先前看路飞闯进去的时候，山治站在不远处失落地观望，当看到索隆大胆直白地邀约时，他差点要点烟离开。一个男人再大度，也没有能容纳自己喜欢的人同其他雄性纵情欢爱的胸怀。

可惜索隆喜欢的是路飞，如果路飞有所表示标记了索隆，那自己就是可悲的第三者，永远失去了爱索隆的资格。

而到最关键的时候路飞逃了，打击了剑士的自尊和心意，也给了山治趁虚而入的机会。

路飞，既然你慷慨让位，那我也就不再隐忍客气了。

山治索隆之间的交流从来不靠语言，毕竟说出来的话都是恶意满满的。山治也没想过用语言来劝诱，一则傲娇剑士不会口头同意被别人压着做爱，这个人还是他不喜欢的；二则绿藻头还没从被路飞冷落的巨大失落中缓过来，即使身体需要，理智也会强制隐忍，提不起热情。

这样的情况不需要拥吻，以那小穴的湿软程度也不需要前戏，山治拉开裤链，掏出被勒得难受的阳物，直接插入那个幻想了百十次的肉洞里。

两人一起发出音调迥异的吟哦，索隆因为震惊，山治是因为第一次征服带来的快意，被湿热肉穴含着的感觉，难以形容，那蜜穴还因主人的拘束而收缩夹紧，牢牢咬着自己的凶器。

“呃……滚出去……混蛋……滚出去！”山治这一刺分外凶狠，竟把弯腰捡裤子的索隆插得猛然跪在地上，瞪大双目，惶惶然不知身在何处。

“放松些，绿藻头，你夹得太紧了。”山治的语气温柔似水，手上却不含糊，狠狠掐着索隆的腰开始动起来。

剑士的手本可以用来反抗，此时却忙着捂住要发出浪叫声的嘴。这是发情期间第一次被人插，又硬又烫的性器完全不同于需要用自己体温捂热的死物道具，它被有攻击性有欲念的混蛋控制，控制着来凶狠地籴自己。

“嗯……嗯……厨子……停下来！停……哦……”被侵略的耻辱感随着快感的上升愈演愈烈，不得不承认，对方的技术该死地好，总会换着花样来开拓自己的身体，时深时浅深入浅出，深时几乎要顶到宫口，浅时磨着红肿的穴口，磨得他又酸又爽；不同的角度下照顾着不同的敏感点，向下俯冲会狠狠碾磨前列腺，碾得精液奔涌聚积到本就要满溢的囊袋，撑到极限胀得溜圆，可发泄口被堵，感觉随时会炸裂；不同的频率顶得他猝不及防提心吊胆，他完全无法控制自己的叫声。

可为什么是厨子，为什么……不是路飞……

抬眼看到镜子，看到镜子中完全处于被动的绿发男人，委屈无助却淫荡卑贱，面上的表情分明是迷醉享受，连呻吟都控制不住，需要用手捂着嘴，哪有半分屈辱愤怒的样子。

“山治！放……放开我！”

从没听索隆认真叫自己的名字，山治不由得一怔，放慢了攻势，却见索隆滕出手来，在胯间那敏感处上狠狠一掐，随即身体像触电似的痉挛起来，趁着要命的剧痛，他拼力逃离开，靠在镜子上发抖、喘息。

两人一时无言，缓了一分多钟，索隆才闭上眼睛，语声似是在呜咽，“我现在这样……确实很卑贱，不管你做什么我都无力反抗，所以……山治，我只请求你，不要再施舍同情，不管我的身体再怎么龌龊，但我的内心……我不需要！我……”说了一半，他突然抬手遮住脸。

山治看得很清楚，从他指缝间渗出来的晶莹的液体，没错，是泪……只在败给鹰眼向路飞立誓时见过他的泪，那是何等豪气壮阔的场面，虽败犹荣。那现在呢？

他在痛恨自己的Omega身份，痛恨发情期的软弱，在乞求自己高抬贵手。

罗罗诺亚·索隆，尊严在生存和斗争面前究竟价值几何？你对自己过分的苛求又能换来什么？

山治不急着回答，也不急着拉上门户大开的裤链遮住意犹未尽的性器，他从裤兜里捞出烟来点燃，到索隆跟前，就地蹲下，对着那张泪脸挑逗似的喷吐烟圈，“那你打算怎么解决？靠那个黑色的按摩棒来震动屁股，震得你神智恍惚？被那根东西弄到高潮的时候，你还记得发生了什么吗？”

似是在嘲讽但更像是警告，山治起身环顾洗澡间，“你发现没有，在路飞突然闯进来的时候，那东西也突然不见了，像受惊躲起来一样，如果只是一个有变形功能的死物，会这样吗？”

不顾对方怀疑多于惊诧的眼神，他将视线锁定在随意堆积在地上的白T恤和绿色腹卷上，拉着衣服抖了抖，落下一个黑色按摩棒，一个大号跳蛋和一根丁字束缚带。

“这就是它的常态吗？”山治自说自话地捡起来拿到索隆面前，点开跳蛋上那个显眼的开关，跳蛋在手中活跃起来，震得他手掌发麻，不时还能看到微弱的蓝色电流。而索隆也在跳蛋运作时起了条件反射，不由自主地绷紧身体夹紧屁股。

山治冷冷一笑，“你都已经对它依赖到这种地步了，真有这么爽？接下来，我让你见识一下它的真面目。”山治一手捏紧那颗跳蛋，一手拿着烟蒂按在震动的跳蛋上。

跳蛋像被烫疼一样突然动了，脱离山治的手掌，连带按摩棒和束缚带一起合成一体，在满是积水的浴室里四处乱窜，最终钻到水管后面消失不见。

山治如愿见到索隆脸上那种被戏耍了的震惊，重重叹一口气，“我不知道这东西你是从哪儿得来的，重点是你所进行的自慰严格意义上说是受它操控的，在你高潮失智的时候，它俨然是一副活体生物的嘴脸，有鼻有眼。伟大航路上有很多千奇百怪的恶魔果实能力者，连死物都能吃恶魔果实变成活物。如果这东西有主子，你要考虑到你可能被偷窥，那些自慰的激情场面已经被录成影像制成碟销往各处，在你对它依赖有加信任有加的时候，已经有多少人在看着你的色情影片撸管……”

“够了！滚出去！马上……滚出去……”

剑士蜷缩在地上不停地颤抖，像一只被剥了外壳的虾米，露出失去防护的嫩肉，脆弱到无所遁形。

“不用那么激动，我只是假设，假设而已……”扶起神思恍惚的剑士，山治也觉得这样的空言恫吓有点过分，遂平心静气地劝慰，“草帽团现在陷入了大危机，连路飞都迷惘了。日后的战斗在所难免，你没多少时间把精力耗在自己的身体上了，如果你愿意，我可以帮你。”看剑士的表情更为抗拒，山治马上换一种口吻，“身为Omega不是你的过错，发情需要泄欲跟饥渴了需要食物，饱腹后需要排泄一样，是生物本能，就算是Alpha也会发情，也会变得浪荡淫邪……”

山治嘴上说着不忘手上的动作，指尖不由自主地在索隆的乳尖和股沟间流连，那个发情的Alpha，根本是在说自己，一出口就觉得多余，山治索性不说了，捧住剑士的脸，深吸一口气长吻下去。

“唔……”

一瞬间，山治的舌侵入到索隆口中，牙龈小舌口腔粘膜都被攻略殆尽，一个吻，封住了他的呼吸，也逼得他脑子清明，怨怒迸发，下意识冲着山治的下体送出拳头。

同为男人，他深知那样的攻击意味着什么，他现在力道不足，但对付致命的脆弱已经足够。

山治确实马上放开了，跌到一边半天缓不过来。趁此时机，索隆郑重地开口，“臭厨子，你听好了，不管我罗罗诺亚·索隆如何卑贱，还轮不到你来可怜的地步，我会自己解决，就算是用道具……”

山治猛然起身，步步逼近，蓝瞳里散出危险的凶光，“所以，你想告诉我，在你眼里，我这个草帽团的厨师，还不如一个道具？”

被路飞拒绝却来找厨子替代，他还没龌龊到那种地步，要不要用道具解决是后话，但为了让山治受打击自动退却，他直视他的蓝瞳，不再躲闪，语气铿锵有力，“是！”

山治眼中的火光更甚，猛地弯下身揪住他的绿发迫他仰起头，“如果要和你做的是路飞，你绝对不会拒绝，是不是……”

头皮的刺痛激起他的狠劲，索隆嘴上坚定如斯，字字如铁，“是！他和你不一样，你就是个混蛋……呃……”

脑袋撞到地板上痛的程度将山治的怒意暴露无疑，不知什么时候，已经习惯了他那隐忍的别扭爱意，忘了他是个暴力厨师，绅士的温柔只对女人。更何况，他确实打击了一个发情期alpha的自尊心，将两个雄性放在一起对比是大忌，无论是在动物界还是在人界都一样。但索隆现在就是要玩火，就是要让山治彻底放弃，彼此保持针锋相对的同伴关系就好，不必再有更多牵扯。

不过，山治的愤怒和疯狂超出了他的预料，在身体被捉住，那根凶器再度攻进来的时候。山治不接受自己示弱的哀求，更不接受冷漠的打击和拒绝。他的占有欲，在此刻显露无疑。

山治的占有欲更激起索隆的反抗欲，在任何时候他都不习惯束手待毙，听天由命，从不。

性爱激烈得像一场以命相搏的恶斗，两人都在发情期的躁动下陷入疯狂。索隆拼力挣扎踢打，山治则相对冷静机智，仗着A的力量优势扯下皮带，将剑士的右手腕和右脚踝绑在一起，再抓过那件名贵的衬衫扭成绳，把他的左手左脚以同样的方式禁锢起来。

在黄色杂志上看到的禁锢方式，简单省力又牢靠，迫使索隆的腿叠成M形，敞开屁股供他操干。

意识到接踵而来的厄运，索隆眼中的恐惧很快压过愤怒，嘴上倒是不依不饶，“混蛋厨子，放开我！放开……你敢过来，我绝对……绝对砍死你！”

“为什么不敢？”如果是哀求或许还能令山治心软，可偏偏是硬碰硬的倔强，“说到砍我，也不是第一次了，你看……”指着肩上一道明显的刀痕，山治笑得扭曲，“七星剑，宝玉，撒加……还记得吗？混蛋绿藻头！你说得对，我也是个混蛋，肯定不如路飞……所以 就让我这个混蛋来好好伺候你的屁股，你也睁大眼睛看看镜子，自己是个多淫荡的Omega！”

特意挑了方便索隆看到镜子的角度，山治放任扭曲的爱意和汹涌的占有欲冲垮理智的堤坝，抓住索隆的胯根，像打桩机一样大力操干抽送；或是把他的胸按在地上，在顶弄的时候尽兴地摩擦，磨得乳头泛红发硬；等折腾得剑士双瞳失焦张大了口，再也控制不住呻吟的音调时，他大胆地把凶器放到他口中，狠狠地捅到他的喉咙口。

虽然是山治的第一次，但看了种类繁多的情色杂志，加上偷窥索隆自慰得来的经验，他深知剑士的敏感点和高潮点，什么样的姿势什么样的部位能让他愉悦兴奋。只是充满报复和征服感的激烈交配看上去更像一场单方面的虐待，金发男人凶残似饿狼，绿发剑士脆弱似羔羊。

一场翻云覆雨的性爱来得猛烈去得惨淡，在小穴里登顶释放后，一切负面情绪也都宣泄完了，山治拿过靠在墙边的和道，将他手脚上挣扎成死结的皮带和用衬衫扭成的绳割开，再撕些布条，包扎他手腕脚踝上深深的勒痕。

“唔……”绿发男人从半昏迷中睁开眼，弓起身子抖索着，“我要射……让我射……”

山治这才想起索隆的铃口还被堵着，他的手被勒得紫红，血脉不通，肯定无法自我解决。

性器肿到了极致，山治费了点力才把钻进深处的细棒拔出来，将沉闷的呜咽变成高亢的惨哼。

此时的射精早没了快感，难以自控的乳白液体滋了一地，接下来是掺杂了血的浑浊尿液。

花洒的热水从头开到现在，淌了只剩下刺骨的凉水。只能将就着给索隆清洗干净身上的体液和血迹，捡起衣裤拧干了水，拿过去要给人套上却被言语制止。

“滚！”

单调冷酷的字眼，不带任何商量的余地。山治也冷着脸，卷了衣裤丢到他旁边，穿上自己的西装裤和外套，关上门径直离开。

索隆站到花洒下面，不断用冷水冲刷身体，却久久冲不去深入骨髓的愤懑。考虑到不宜在浴室里耽搁时间，他拿起衣裤穿上，离开这个让他深恶痛绝的地方。

得益于那个混蛋的暴行，能感觉到发情期的生理特征都消失了，可后面还是不对劲，屁股里湿黏黏的，索隆闻到一股熟悉又陌生的精液的味道。被高潮折磨得神智飞升时，依稀有一股滚烫的液体冲进身体最深处的模糊记忆。

厨子不仅夺取了他的第一次，还标记了他。


	4. 隐忍4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路索，香索陷入僵局，索隆怀孕

按怪老头的说法，O有孕育后代的子宫，被人打开宫口做标记就很有可能怀孕生子。

给他一个成精的活体道具的怪老头的话能信吗？不知道，不过到目前为止，所有发情期的经历都在证明老头的话。发情期已经够让人困扰了，如果像女人一样挺个大肚子，他没脸再待在草帽海贼团，甚至无法正常执刀战斗。

蠢厨子，你所谓的炽热的爱就是为了迎合你舍弃我的梦想践踏我的尊严吗？

真是可笑！我罗罗诺亚·索隆从不是那种轻易臣服随意迁就的人，既然试图用武力征服我，就要做好战斗的觉悟。

于是在天刚破晓，娜美、山治、乔巴和路飞聚在天台上商讨最新情报的时候，戴着战斗头巾的剑士如修罗现世，剑锋直指对着航海士冒爱心的金发厨子。

山治退避了几步，没用踢技格挡，被剑士一刀刺穿右肩，钉在天台的矮墙上。

“我警告过你，你敢做出那种事，绝对砍了你！”两个人才能听到的微小音量，却透着刺穿苍穹的震慑力。黑色头巾下的双眸，有恨有怒，甚至还有些许隐忍的泪意。

“索隆！”路飞震惊地吼一嗓子，见剑士拔出染血的刀刃后再不犹豫，挥出拳头将他击飞，撞上天台的护栏，“你们你到底要干什么？山治！”

在其他人把惊惧指向索隆把痛惜献给山治时，路飞却同时质问行凶者索隆和受害者山治。

剑士扶着护栏坐起身，若无其事地摘下头巾来擦拭刀刃上的血迹，他眼含杀气，紧闭唇齿，并不打算张口解释，像不小心砍了一块石头一样，对当众砍伤伙伴的事不以为意。

事情太过突然，娜美和乔巴还没消化完山治被攻击的事实，在剑士抬手的时候就发现他手上的伤，一道道细长的伤口绕着双手手腕交错着，更显狰狞恐怖。

“山治，索隆……你们……”乔巴哽咽着说不出话来，犹豫一下还是先去救治伤得比较重的山治。

山治任由乔巴摆弄，更不会向路飞解释，心想自家的白痴船长应该是察觉了什么。

不过归根结底是自己过于粗暴莽撞了，索隆宁愿用刀把手腕上的勒痕割得狰狞恐怖，被伙伴所恐惧怀疑，也不愿揭露曾被自己强暴的真相。

他毕竟是罗罗诺亚·索隆，要跟随海贼王脚步的世界第一剑豪，即使身为Omega，在发情期变得敏感脆弱，他也是最倔强的Omega，倔强到不给自己任何求爱成功的希望。

船长路飞直挺挺地站在一边看着伙伴忙碌。在一连串的变故下，他实在有些应接不暇，深感身为船长的沉重分量。

夜里无意间撞见索隆在浴室做那种奇怪的事，他一时没反应过来，下意识地用帮忙搓背缓解尴尬，可惜事情朝着不可控的方向发展，搅得他心绪混乱。

路飞是Alpha，虽然对发情这种事概念懵懂，但并非一无所知，每当船上唯一的Omega在发情期散发出强烈的信息素，他也会有正常男人的反应。可他还注意到，在自己前面，另有厨子密切关注着剑士。

他自小接受爷爷的野蛮训练，在丛林待的时间很长，即使没有明确的概念，在碰到发情这种事，还是能联想到兽群里母兽发情群雄相争的场面。

这里是草帽海贼团，身为船长，他可以为伙伴上刀山下火海，可以嬉笑打闹亲如朋友，可以接受伙伴爱的铁拳爱的喝骂，只是，和同伴争斗这种事，他无论如何也做不来，他不想让自家的厨子心含怨怼满怀失落。

在索隆发出坦白身心的暗示时，他见识到了自家剑士不为人知的诱人一面，神智有那么一瞬是混乱的，差点沉沦，可他感觉到了另一个Alpha山治的信息素，饱含挑衅躁动的意味，他马上回过神来，想起无端失踪的罗宾，想起离团而去的乌索普，想起被抛弃的梅丽……原先本就没有一尝禁果的意愿，在这种特殊的情形下，他不想再把他和索隆的关系特殊化，于是他临阵退缩了，独自一人躲到天台上吹冷风。

坐了大半夜，娜美带回草帽团刺杀冰山市长被通缉的消息，乔巴找山治来一起商量。那时候的山治敛去了自身充满攻击性的alpha信息素，染上了索隆O的特有气味，衣衫不整，刁着烟一言不发。

路飞不是白痴，直觉也非常人可比，大概能猜到，山治和索隆已经做了。不过，索隆方才以砍人的行为直接了当地表明了态度，他很生气，很愤怒。

伙伴的友谊再深也不能去触碰别人的逆鳞，我真是一个差劲的船长啊……

索隆坚决不同意检查伤口，只让乔巴开了一些外伤药，看小驯鹿露了大半个身体躲在墙后面偷看，又走过去摸摸他的脑袋，柔声安慰，“乔巴，没事了，真的没事……你不是还要出去一趟吗？”

“嗯嗯。本来要找山治……”看索隆脸色微变又连忙改口，“我找娜美一起去。还有，索隆，你一定要按我说的吃药，不许拆绷带……”

乔巴终于走了，找娜美一起去给离队的乌索普报信，水之都即将爆发海啸，要提前撤离。

索隆扶着护栏站起身，腿不受控制地打颤。经历了那一场疯狂的性爱，手脚的勒伤划伤只是小事，可后穴已经被蹂躏得红肿流血，携带剧痛的屈辱在私处肆虐，折磨得他不想去面对这处伤口，不想上药不想处理，随它痛好了，只要痛才能让脑袋清醒，认清自己发情时有多卑微多龌龊。

不过，接下来的一连串事件容不得他再纠结私怨情仇。冰山市长爆出罗宾协同面具男射伤他的真相，挽留罗宾时，水之都的几个奇怪船工露出真面目，他们是实力强劲的CP9，隶属海军高层，可不是什么普通工匠。

罗宾的离开也并非背叛，而是一厢情愿地用她自己的性命换取草帽团的安生。救助罗宾势在必行，索隆和山治早早地分头行动，没什么交集，反倒是和路飞，共同乘海列车，一直到了司法岛，了解了罗宾的身世，让她回心转意坚定活下去的信念，才各自寻找对手，为拿到海楼石手铐的钥匙与CP9展开恶斗。

这样也好，至少能站在他身边，与他并肩作战。在CP9凶相毕露时一起面对初战的失利，海列车上携手对抗滔天巨浪，默契地使出攻城炮的合体技，穿透了巨型海浪水之诸神。

路飞一如既往，似乎是忘了那晚错失的表白，也忘了山治和索隆在征服和反抗中造成的隔阂。的确，都是大男人，都是生死相依的伙伴，没什么好计较的。身为草帽团的一员，不该为私情搅乱航行的步伐。

索隆想强行遗忘，也试图跟山治回到以前那种吵嘴打架不分时间地点的日常，就当那晚是自己龌龊在先，引得他爆发生理本能情有可原，扎了他一刀害他吊了几天手没法正常活动也算扯平了。

可惜覆水难收，在结束司法岛之行回水之都时，索隆发现自己怀孕了。

当初不在意或者说是不愿相信，即使是O也是货真价实的男人，怎么可能怀孕？然而事实就摆在面前。起初反胃呕吐，索隆以为是宴会中喝了太多酒又吃了不少乱七八糟的食物引起的，可戒酒戒食后又饥饿难耐容易困乏，加大锻炼强度后似乎好了一点。而接下来的心思全在乌索普归队、悬赏金上涨、新增伙伴弗兰奇和新船桑尼号上，即使身体不适也被繁杂的事件分散了。

直到桑尼号航行了一天，白天睡饱的索隆照旧去守夜，闲得无聊时用双脚举杠铃做倒立的俯卧撑。熟悉的绞痛又来了，比任何一次都来得激烈，在与卡库一战中被长颈鹿击中腹部也没这么疼，大概是伤痛累积所致。

此时的夜万籁俱寂，索隆放下器材捂着肚子靠墙坐，隐约觉得疼痛是小腹部位的躁动所致，并非肠胃，像有一个生命体，随着自己的呼吸在活动……

怎么可能？！在胡思乱想些什么……

疼痛稍缓，索隆离开瞭望室，在偌大的船上绕两圈后找到厨房，进去一通乱翻，在冰箱里抓了几瓶酒仰头狂饮。

病急乱投医带来的后果就是身体的强烈抗议，索隆趴在洗菜池边吐得天昏地暗也没压下翻江倒海的恶心感。

剑士滑落在地板上，整个人快虚脱了。比身体不适更糟糕的是内心深处的恐惧。

在草帽团里怀孕，先不说旁人怎么看，拖着臃肿的身体，势必成为一船人的累赘，在日益惊险的旅程中，原则上是不被允许的。草帽团里没有弱者，路飞也不会歧视弱小的同伴，可事实上，变成草帽团的弱者，绝对是一件最糟糕的事。

梅丽号是最重要的船，但在破旧得无法航行的时候，仍要接受退出草帽海贼团被桑尼号替代的命运。

发情期已经够让他困扰的了，如果怀一年的孕，在成为弱者之前，他会疯。更何况，肚子里的种是山治的，想起那晚被粗暴对待的屈辱，想起山治射进身体的浊液，想起强行捅到喉口的腥膻肉棒，索隆忍不住又干呕起来。

你已经讨厌我到这种地步了吗……

绿发剑士不知道，金发厨子此时正站在厨房门外向里面窥望，脸色甚至比吐得虚脱的剑士还难看。

离开水之都，山治就发现索隆厌食少食，起初以为他是恨屋及乌地讨厌自己，讨厌自己的饭菜，可仔细观察下来，剑士吃什么吐什么，连酒也不例外，有事没事总会下意识去捂小腹而并非肠胃的位置。

山治是个聪明人，也详细了解过ABO的相关常识。不过他和索隆存一样的侥幸心思，认为男人不可能怀孕，况且那天晚上理智全失，标记索隆纯粹是不甘和愤怒在推波助澜。

他也不希望索隆怀孕，毕竟索隆还没完全接受自己，怎么可能接受自己的孩子，把一个强大的剑士变成一个累赘一个弱者更不是他所愿。

只是，索隆那种表情和状态，有孕吐的难受，但更多的是内心对孩子的抗拒。

“你……来干什么？”

“我……”山治心绪烦乱，没料到索隆已经发现了他，对他发出带着敌意的质问。

最不堪的场面都被山治看到了，索隆也不在乎这不痛不痒的小场面，他捂着肚子慢慢站起身，打开水龙头，掬起一捧水漱口。可是嘴里的水含得太多引起呛咳，随即又是令人难受的干呕。

山治深吸一口气，慢慢靠近，尝试着帮索隆拍背，帮他缓过来。

“走开！”发现接触自己的是一身烟味的厨子，索隆挡开山治的手，毫无保留地拒绝。“唔……”也许是动作过大，也许是情绪激动，肚子又开始了疼痛抗议。

“我会为自己做的事负责，所以，绿藻头……你不要拒绝我了，这种事，一个人很辛苦……”山治边说边大胆地拢住剑士的腰，温柔地抚摸微微隆起的小腹，发现对方在挣扎又加大禁锢的力度，语气更为坚决，“不爽的话可以在事后砍我，只是麻烦你换个地方……”

山治很少对自己展现直接的温柔，但一展现就是致命的，耳边的温言软语和轻柔的爱抚动作像在呵护一件易碎的珍品。说起来，山治并无大错，只是造化弄人，求而不得，客观来说，是他暂时解决了自己的发情困扰。

“你再这样下去身体会垮，被乔巴拉去一诊治什么都瞒不住。我偷偷查了乔巴的药理书，再配合老头子留下的独门秘方，一定能解决你的厌食问题，到时候，你再拒绝我也不迟。”

山治嘴上解释着，手上不闲着，翻找出食材调料，快速烹饪出一道简单的柠檬排骨汤配饭，端到索隆手里。

“还有几天就到恐怖岛了，也许会有激烈的恶斗，你可以选择不吃。”

索隆并非轻易屈服的人，更不喜受人同情，只是山治说的话有几分道理，递到面前的食物确实飘出了诱人的香味。

不稀罕山治，但他是草帽团不可或缺的厨师，是路飞所重视的伙伴，确实没必要把他当做敌人。

有了一次就有第二次第三次，接连三天，山治都在给索隆开小灶，索隆偶尔会吐一些，但身体状况有了很大的改善。

第三天夜里，睡梦中被饿得迷迷糊糊的路飞爬起来找食吃，闻香晃悠到厨房，一开门就是山治给索隆端碗递盘的场面。

“山治跟索隆的感情真好啊，半夜了还起来做饭吃……”路飞咧开嘴笑笑，笑容却没那么爽朗，更没有平常那种像小孩一样跑过去抢食的意愿，说完这句话转身离开了。

索隆呆了一会儿才拿起勺子吃东西，深埋着头不去看山治。

——路飞，原来你一点都不在意吗？还是你身为船长胸怀广大，已经主动退让，将我让给山治了……

在胡思乱想中吃完了宵夜，山治不急着洗碗收工，下意识去掸索隆嘴边的食物残渣，手指在唇边流连，又大胆地碾开紧抿的唇锋，最终用一个深吻封住索隆脱逃的侥幸。

山治的动作在索隆的放纵下越来越得寸进尺，在把人剥得精光的时候，索隆已经自暴自弃地任人宰割。

——反正我只是一个被蹂躏过的Omega，怎么可能强求未来海贼王的青睐……伙伴就该有伙伴的样子，就算是替船长安抚厨师，也算职责所在吧。

索隆双膝落地，沉下腰翘起臀，紧握的双拳撑在地上，容忍那根火热插进被开拓过的穴口。

山治这次很理智很温柔，前戏做得足够充分，肉棒在捣弄时也足够有技巧，很快插得小穴黏腻又湿滑，当抽插的速度快到极致时，山治把索隆的双臂拽到后面拉直才能保证身下的人不被顶到墙边去。

压抑的呻吟被撞得细碎，和紊乱的呼吸声混在一处，虽不是在发情期，胯下的欲望在操干的过程中胀成一根，随动作摇晃着，涌出铃口的液体甩了一地。

“慢……慢点……唔……唔……”

换了几个姿势动作才消耗了大半精力，山治微微喘息着扶住瘫软的剑士，慢慢把他脸上的汗液泪液亲吻干净。

“那个白痴虽然大大咧咧的，但还算一个合格的船长，船长站在了普通船员所不能理解的高度。所以，你不要再折磨自己了……”

自我折磨吗？大概这样的放纵就是吧……即使身体如何忠实地迎合，内心始终有草帽船长的影子，藏在最深处，拿不走，忘不掉。


	5. 隐忍5

如果说这种无法遏制的执念在乌索普归队事件中算习惯性的原则坚持的话，那在恐怖岛集体斗奥兹，只身战大熊时就无可辩驳了。

草帽团陷入前所未有的大危机，暴君熊咄咄逼人，路飞面临丢首级的灾厄。索隆基于保护船长的本能在众人被冲击波震晕时站出来，不遗余力地对大熊发动攻击。与奥兹一战耗损了太多精力，连度过孕吐期后平静了一段时间的肚子也开始隐隐作痛，不过，在生死存亡的关键时刻，生命尚且能置之度外，更何况一个本不该存在的小东西。这两次做爱，山治没有怜惜他怀孕的意思，看来对孩子没什么期待，那就没问题了。

山治紧随其后的强出头令他震惊了三秒钟，很快又平复下来，悄声上前将人打晕。

——重新找一个厨师这种话未免太掉价了，哪里去找既能喂饱大胃王又能担当草帽团重要战力的厨师，路飞缺不了你。

在接替昏迷的路飞掌控全局，在坦然接受从路飞身体里转移出来的伤痛和疲劳，切实感受到船长承受了旁人难以想象的重量，伤痛疲劳只是其次，更艰难的是沉甸甸的责任，要保全草帽团的每个同伴，还要帮扶恐怖岛众多的人或僵尸。路飞有让众生物信服并追随的神秘魅力，休说是人，和动物都能打成一片，连自己也是其中一员。

这时候，私情已经不重要了，不管先前的感情如何狭隘，到了替船长承担责任的时候，就要心怀坦荡，凛然无畏，没有牵念，没有悔意。

从路飞身体里弹出来的伤痛积成了一个浑圆的球，大得有点恐怖，才尝试了一点，索隆明白了大熊所说的“你可能会死”的含义。头撞击在砖砾碎片上固然疼得犯晕，小腹的锐痛则预示着这个本不该存在的生命要随这场历练而去了。

索隆要求换一个地方，他不想旁边那些人一睁眼就看到恐怖血腥的景象，至少有一个做心理准备的缓冲时间。

山治经历了一场噩梦，依稀听到惨叫声，满目都是粘稠的血……他惊醒过来，一身是汗，第一反应就是起身寻找绿发剑士。

被弃下的三把从不离身的刀，尚未干涸的斑斑血迹……

——我真的是个差劲儿的懦夫，站出来时就不该废话，直接打晕了事，就不用面对这样的景象了。

血淋淋的人在血泊里摇摇欲倒，浑身被猩红的液体沾染，几乎辨不出发的翠绿，衣的净白，肤的麦色。难以想象他是经历了怎样惨绝人寰的斗争。

“什么……都没发生……”

山治不知道他是不是被伤得神智不清了，可那忍痛的表情里掩盖不住傲然之意，即使身形一晃后直挺挺地倒下去，充血的红瞳里分明是不可撼动的坚定。

山治接住住昏死过去的血人，放在一块平整的石板上，用最快的速度赶回去，路飞一行人庆祝胜利的喜悦转为同伴性命危在旦夕的惊恐。

面临伤重病人一向能沉着以对的乔巴都受到了惊吓，先前还能力战大熊的剑士一下跳转到濒死的状态，换谁都无法接受。

只有山治清楚索隆性命危急的真正原因。战奥兹时积累了不少伤痛，面对暴君熊已然卸去了他的半条命，两方重压造成的流产更是无可避免，三种因素足以致命。

目前最重要的是吊命，山治不想在乔巴忙得大汗淋漓精神紧绷时把男人怀孕的惊悚消息告诉他，和呆若木鸡的路飞一样，山治只能抱着手等待，帮乔巴准备治疗工具、绷带、药物、热水及和伤患对应的新鲜血液的活都被乌索普、娜美、罗宾、弗兰奇和恐怖岛的一应路人承包了，最担心索隆的两个人反而迈不动步，挪不开眼。

忙了大半天，剑士的情况稍有好转，却没有脱离危险期。不过，到了关键的手术修复阶段，不需要太多帮手，一大堆人围着反而显得吵嚷，空气不流通，影响乔巴治疗，只需要果实能力较为便捷的罗宾和罗拉手下的一个船医留下来帮忙，其他人都散了。

山治安排好准备食材的人，马上赶到弗兰奇搭建的临时病房，趁关键的治疗还没开始，把乔巴拉到一边，简单说明索隆怀孕流产的情况，不等小鹿发出疑问便严肃地告诫，“乔巴，索隆原本不希望任何人知道这件事，现在是为了救索隆的命我才告诉你，你绝不能泄露出去，他的自尊心不允许，他大概会疯掉……”

交代完后山治快速逃离现场，一头扎进厨房，试图用做饭来麻痹自己。

草帽少年像与世隔绝一样，在血坑边待了好久才戴上草帽离开，想去探望伤重的剑士，等找到临时病房时却被罗宾的手花拦住。手术到了关键时刻，任何人都不能打扰。

从小到大，路飞很少有安静的时候，而这次见到体无完肤的剑士，见到那滩久久不能凝固的血，像被浸泡在冰凉的海水里，浑身无力，动弹不得。他压低草帽盖住脸，安静地站在病房外面，期间他想了很多。

自己身上的诸多伤痛和三挡引发的疲劳在苏醒后消失无踪，轻松得像没战斗过一样，而索隆伤到危及性命的惨烈程度。从众人的只言片语中听到自己昏迷后出现的七武海暴君熊的名字。一定是索隆承担了自己的那份重担才造成了目前的局面……

等待的时间格外漫长，在乔巴打开门，笑容中带着掩饰不住的疲倦和泪水时，路飞转过身去，默默地离开。

等剑士度过危险期，被挪到吵闹的宴会大厅休养时，已经是第二天了。

山治分派食物看似很忙，时不时会瞧几眼躺在边上的绿发剑士，深度昏迷状态下他的呼吸弱到看不见胸廓的起伏，乔巴和娜美一边吃东西一边在旁边照料。

山治及时制止两个要说出真相的家伙，路飞也没在意，在宴会里欢声笑语不断，随后了解布鲁克的故事，理所当然地邀他入伙。

“什么都没发生……”，多少能参透这句话的含义，以他的性子，拼上性命并非要获得别人的敬仰称赞，更不想让路飞知道真相。一个又别扭又高傲的混蛋剑士，一心只追求看不见够不着的目标，像世界第一剑豪，像是……船长路飞，从来只懂得一个人不断地默默付出，不会去怀疑路有多长多艰险。

焦躁地等了三天，剑士终于苏醒了，一起来就摇摇晃晃地出门，拿着被锈蚀的雪走去安葬。等他找不着路在废墟里走得气喘吁吁时，山治适时走过去，丢给他一个玻璃酒瓶。

索隆扶着断墙，接过来咬开盖子仰头喝一口，差点被呛到，“混蛋厨子，酒瓶里为什么装了白水？”

“宴会里喝剩的，我兑了水……”看剑士一脸不满忍不住心头火起，揪住他的衣领将人按坐在一块靠墙的石板上，“你的身体是什么情况你心里没数吗？现在能说话喝水全拜乔巴所赐，你应该好好去感激他……”

“咳……咳……”索隆没空听山治的挖苦抱怨，被按下去还没坐稳就捂住缠满绷带的胸口咳了起来，一声声沉闷的喘息像在拉锯。

索隆缓过来时山治抽完了半支烟，想坐到索隆旁边，看看飘升的烟雾又犹豫了一下，斜靠在对面的断柱上。

“没把真相透露出去，这点，谢了……”

山治狠狠碾住地上的烟头，又点了一支，“别扯这些没用的，既然有话要说就快点，我还要给娜美小姐和罗宾酱做下午茶……”

“你才是在故作姿态吧……”索隆微微冷笑一声，“做下午茶不用跑到废墟里来给一个伤员送水。当然，你能单独找我谈，省去很多麻烦……”索隆喝口水润润喉接着说，“不管之前发生过什么都已经过去了，不管你有多混蛋，我们也算同伴，不至于起内讧，肚子里的东西也在这场战斗中流失了，所以，你不用再执着了……”

“你到底想说什么？”山治扔掉吸了几口的烟，逼到索隆面前，居高临下看着他。

“你自诩聪明不会不明白……”索隆毫不退让地仰头直视对方的眼睛，“海贼不是小孩过家家，更不是谈情说爱，所以，不管是我对路飞，还是你对我，都太幼稚了！”不顾对方黑下来的脸，索隆接着说，“在生死存亡的时候，我真的觉得个人私情太幼稚了，除了牵绊我们的手脚外毫无意义。山治……”索隆一字一顿，把对方的名字叫得格外清晰，“我有想过接受你，但在灾难来临时的本能告诉我，不可能……即使路飞是高高在上的船长，我是一个愚蠢的白痴，我也还没落魄到要用你治疗伤口的地步，对你也不公平……”

索隆话没说完，山治转身就走，留给剑士一个形色匆匆的背影，剑士凄然一笑，疲惫地靠在断墙上。

不知坐了多久，哒哒的脚步声传来，乔巴跑到面前，急得快掉眼泪了，看索隆身上的绷带好好的才松一口气。

“乔巴，我的身体多久能复原？”索隆自知这次确实是过度透支了，没有大大咧咧地拆绷带也是基于此，拆了后伤口应该会崩裂。

“这个……”乔巴吸吸鼻子收回眼泪，“这次你真的是性命攸关了，主要是……”想起山治的话乔巴及时改口，“你伤得太重了，一定要安心休养，半个月……一个月更好，身体完全恢复了，才不会留下后遗症，我……”

“好了，乔巴……”剑士摸摸小鹿的头，打断他的说教，几句话已然明了，乔巴知道了他怀孕流产的事，不过这无关紧要，就算厨子不说，以乔巴的医术，诊治后也瞒不住，“我会注意的，你先回去……”

乔巴的一个月休养期并非存心限制索隆的自由，在恐怖岛待了五天，索隆还是感觉疲乏无力，身体隐痛不断。

路飞一直按捺着向鱼人岛进发的想法，直到索隆拽着乔巴来提议，说可以启航了，只要不剧烈活动就没问题，看乔巴唯唯诺诺的样子，大概拿索隆没办法了吧。

这两天路飞也注意到，索隆和山治有些奇怪，以往吵嘴打架闹得火热，如今除了必要的交流外，基本不会看对方一眼，连素不相识的陌生人也不会这么冷淡。他们……又发生了什么……

疑问在暴君熊的到来时得到解决。船驶出恐怖岛没多久，一个庞大的身影像鬼魅一般悄然落于狮子头上，手拿圣经，巍然矗立。

“罗罗诺亚·索隆，原来你还活着啊。”一来目标直指重伤未愈的剑士。

伙伴们惊呼不断，索隆第一时间拔刀，山治更是表现出了前所未有的严肃和愤怒。

这就是暴君熊，让索隆伤重濒死的敌人。

山治和路飞身先士卒，不给剑士插手战斗的机会。可惜实力悬殊，大家惊惶的喘息尚未平定，路飞被打到远处的海浪里，弗兰奇跳下去救，山治的左脚挨了冲击波，连站都站不起来。

乔巴刚拿出三颗蓝波球，索隆抬手制止，“我来，你照顾好路飞他们就行了。”

“索隆，不行，你……”

“路飞是船长，山治要做饭，你是医生，我是剑士，就该面对战斗，哪怕死了，也是职责所在。”

大家眼睁睁地看着剑士冲上前去，路飞被淹得神志不清，还吐着混着血的海水，山治勉强走两步又扑跌下去。

才使出两三招，剑士辗转腾挪时明显力不从心，很快被反弹了撞到桅杆又滑落下来，咳血不止。没有休息时间，而暴君熊瞬移到他面前，抬起危险的手掌。

“旅行的话，你想去哪里？”

死亡的气息迫近，索隆懒得理会大熊无聊的诘问，撑起身收刀入鞘，面向挣扎着路飞微微一笑，“抱歉……船长，你大概需要重新招一个剑士……”

——身先士卒固然是剑士的使命，但如果这是一个打开死结的契机也不错。自己是这场情感纠葛的症结，如果我消失了，路飞不会困扰，山治也不至于心有不甘。

“谢了，蠢厨子……”

索隆消失得太突然，山治还在为他的感谢而神伤，路飞摇摇晃晃地赶过去，伸长的手勉强触到索隆的衣角，他就这么消失了，消失得不留痕迹。

“黑熊混蛋！我要打飞你！”路飞怒气暴涨。

大熊抬掌接住路飞的拳头，“草帽路飞，在担心剑士之前，你或许应该担心一下火拳艾斯。”

“艾斯？”路飞被泄了怒气，怔怔地望着敌人，然后接住大熊抛过来一张报纸，因佩尔海底监狱，推进城，海军总部，艾斯……

“那索隆……你把索隆弄到哪儿去了？把索隆还来！”路飞想起攻上来的初衷。

“或许正身处地狱吧。”

草帽一行人愤怒而又绝望的表情让大熊觉得此行不虚。恐怖岛之后发现这群小家伙并没有被恐怖岛的惨败影响心情 ，大熊索性再度光临，给他们一个双重致命打击，也是一个两难的抉择，先救艾斯还是救索隆。

——草帽路飞，我只是一个小角色，等真正面对海军总部的时候，你才会明白什么叫绝望。

少了索隆，草帽团一片愁云惨雾。

结合艾斯的生命纸正在灼烧减小的事实，艾斯也是危在旦夕，救人迫在眉睫。

路飞闯进厨房，第一次不是因为肚子饿要吃饭。“山治，在我昏迷的那段时间，到底发生了什么？”

山治蹲下身利落削着土豆皮，不慌不忙，“我还以为你现在纠结的是先救索隆还是救艾斯……”

“两个都要救！”路飞喘着粗气吼出声来，“所以，我昏迷时到底发生了什么？不要岔开话题！”

“你应该猜得到的。”山治削皮的手灵活依旧，削光一个土豆又拿一个，“其实也没什么神秘的，大熊用空气炮震晕了所有人，准备取你的首级时索隆站出来，无法取胜的情况下要用他自己的首级代替，但大熊换了一种方式，用能力将你身上的疲劳和疼痛转移到他身上，才把自己弄得鲜血淋漓，命悬一线。”

——索隆已经消失了，再考虑路飞的感受有何意义……至于自己那段献身未遂的可笑插曲，不提也罢。

路飞猜到是索隆在危难时独力抗争，但没料到是替自己承受痛苦这种残忍的事，让他一想到那滩血和索隆紧锁的眉头便不寒而栗。只是……

“他为什么……好像有什么不对……之后你们在吵架……”觉得吵架的说法不对，一时又找不到合适的词，“总之你们不正常！”

“是啊，为什么……”山治笑着自问自答，“他喜欢的人是你，自始至终都是，不管我做什么都取代不了你在他心里的位置……”山治扔下手里的食材和工具站起来，“可你……对此无动于衷！”不顾脚上的创伤，山治抬起脚，踢上路飞的脑袋按在墙上，“不要告诉我你什么都没感觉到……”

路飞挣扎两下摆脱山治的控制，“我原以为让给你，你们会好好的……”

“是啊，我们很好……”山治点支烟坐在椅子上，笑得坦然，“好到让他怀孕了，可惜替你承受痛苦后又流掉了，所以他才伤得那么重……”

“你为什么还笑得出来？”路飞终于宁耐不住，一拳招呼在对方脸上，“怀孕？男人怎么会怀孕……”

“他喜欢上你这样的白痴真是一个笑话。他确实怀孕了，怀的还是我的孩子，可惜因为你流掉了……”

怀着揣测时总不会太在意，等事情说开了，又残酷得让人无法面对，包括用花花果实能力偷听的罗宾和她身旁急于了解情况的娜美。

“三个都是无可救药的笨蛋啊……”听了罗宾的转述，娜美忍不住扶额哀叹，“呐，罗宾……依你看，索隆应该会没事吧……”

“或许吧……”

绿发剑士也许会没事吧……隐在暗处观望的大熊默默地想着。如果鹰眼在家或是幽灵丫头愿意施以援手的话……


	6. 隐忍6

我是一个硅胶道具，因老主人果实能力而生，就是索隆说的那个怪老头。

啊，说到索隆，我不得不承认我是一个不甘寂寞贪得无厌的道具。我的意识原本被怪老头主宰，唯一的使命就是打着解决别人的生理需求的旗号榨取色情音像，供怪老头高价售卖，而受害人的体液就是我这种活体道具的力量根源，即使索隆坚强警觉性如斯，依然被我的强大功能蛊惑诱导，发情期完全依赖于我。

只是，最终沦陷的却是我这个道具，也许是吸收了索隆太多体液的关系，也许是怪老头因某种缘由控制力减弱，总之，在被索隆使用了几次后，我有了自我意识，慢慢地随着索隆的需求改变形态。

事情一发不可收拾，发情时的索隆实在太诱人了，我和他一起陷入疯狂，在他玩得失去理智的时候我大胆地变幻形态，尽其所能地取悦他的小穴，抚慰他的阴茎，一定要搞得他口水泪水横流，欲罢不能。等他发泄完之后，又变回一个死物，老实地藏在那个绿色的腹卷里，一则是为了消化吸收的体液，休养生息，二则是度过发情期的索隆着实地冷静，我畏惧他身上散发出的可怕压迫力。

操弄如此高傲的人的感觉实在是太棒了！然而我只是一个衍生的道具，还没享受够索隆的身体，很不幸被黄毛和黑毛男人发现了，黄毛还恶毒地戳穿我的身份，自此后，索隆彻底忽略了我，我再不能进入他的身体。

我不甘心，我兜兜转转，躲在他们新换的船上偷偷观望。

我只是一个道具，理解不了复杂的人类，但是看黄毛用他腿间的那根来插索隆我就能明白，他和我一样，喜欢索隆的身体。不过他更有优势，凭着人类的身份在索隆神智清醒的时候占有了他。

那个戴帽子的黄毛应该和我一样眼红吧，不然他也不会像我一样偷偷摸摸地去看索隆和黄毛私下办事。

后来不知发生了什么，索隆彻底失去意识，我找了一个四下无人索隆又没有防备意识的宝贵机会躲进他的腹卷，不过没隔多久，我还没来得及做什么，索隆在一个大个子的一拍之后飞升上天，多久停下来的我不清楚，只知道索隆现在躺在一个大坑里，昏睡不醒，身上特殊的气味也在快速消散。

我本能地想激发他的活力，而唯一能做的只有变幻形态钻进他的裤子，挤进那紧涩的小穴，然后，释放我的所有能量。救人那么高尚的事到我这里却显得特别猥琐，谁叫我只是一个道具呢……

而索隆做了一个离奇的梦，在浑身剧痛虚乏无力的时候，那个消失已久的道具出现了，径直爬进他的裤子，钻进了小穴最深处。

索隆忍不住闷闷地呻吟起来，一半是重伤的难受所致，一半是被入侵的快感。

这是地狱吗……离开了心心念念的伙伴，离开拼死守护的路飞，耗尽了所有精力，连动手指的力气都没有，更别说干涉侵犯身体的道具。

索隆感到前所未有的脆弱无助，“不要……快出来！我……我难受……”

——别怕，我在用我的能量救你的命，没别的办法，我只能进你的身体内部……现在你能感知到我的意思，应该是能量共鸣吧……

“……嗯……停下来……好痒……好热……”

——再忍耐一下，我的能量快耗完了，会彻底消失，真舍不得你的身体啊，索隆……也许，或者是肯定，你会把我忘掉吧……绝对会……

梦突然沉寂，辗转到过去，带着对路飞的挂念，对伙伴的担忧，对生的眷恋，索隆猛地醒转，下意识大吼一声，惊得床边的人尖叫着从椅子上跌下去。

幽灵女？救命的道具？奇怪的房间？屁股里黏腻又温热的不真实感……这绝对是梦吧，索隆迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛，完全放松身体，试图逃避。

————————————————————

经历了恐怖岛的剧变，明白了索隆最真实的心意，一直在救索隆和救艾斯的道路上徘徊，打天龙人与其说是平怨不如说是泄愤，即使这样，命运仍没有停下讨伐的脚步，伙伴消失的悲剧接二连三地重演，直至留下他孤零零一个人，在香波地群岛的余晖下绝望地嚎哭，身体不自控地扭曲抽搐。

好在大熊的绝命一拍化解了他消失必死的疑虑，除了担忧伤得最重的索隆，他开始毫无顾忌地在九蛇岛展开有惊无险地观光，与女帝汉库克交上朋友，顺理成章地打开救助艾斯的快捷通道，直达海底大监狱。

记不得经历了多长时间的奔波，应付了多少场战斗，招惹了多少敌人，又结识多少盟友，忍受了多少苦痛，都记不得了……只有那一幕深深地烙在脑海中，灼灼岩浆拳穿透艾斯的身体，将他的胸口灼出一个恐怖的血洞，白色生命纸迅速地燃烧消失，怀里流失了温度的肉体就那样直挺挺地倒在地上……

艾斯去了……艾斯真的死了……死了……好疼……好难受……

在生死间辗转徘徊，他不愿面对残酷的现实，即使捡回一命，他仍然靠疯狂发泄来麻痹自己，直到有人把他按住，义正辞严地呵斥直达心底，“你还有伙伴！他们一直在等你！”

伙伴？是乌索普，娜美，山治，乔巴，罗宾，弗兰奇，布鲁克，还有……真心对自己的索隆……索隆……他还好吗？如果索隆也死了……

心陡然痛得无以复加，如果索隆死了，伙伴们不在了，自己就真的什么都没有了……

那一刻，他才恍然醒悟，对索隆死的恐惧，不亚于对艾斯的执念……原来对这个人的感情已经深刻到难以想象的地步，只是一直小心翼翼，彷徨不前，刻意压制心思使得三人陷入痛苦的循环……索隆消失前的眼神为什么那么决绝而悲戚，他明白了，彻底明白了……

已经失去艾斯，不能再失去伙伴，不能再让索隆痛苦。


	7. 隐忍7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路索修成正果，山治何去何从

两年之约的公开暗号一出，各自避世修炼。没有大风波的时间过得很快，转眼盼来了香波地重聚的日子。

索隆急切地提早出发，有避免绕路耽误时间的考虑，更多的是他迫不及待地想要见到那个人，虽然心有不甘先见到聒噪的厨子，但看草帽少年掺杂了几分沉稳决绝地爽朗笑容，心中的大石悄然放下。

两年的修炼足以抵消两年前的种种误解芥蒂。索隆上一秒还担心色河童不定时爆发的鼻血瀑布会影响他的踢技和厨艺，下一瞬路飞的橡胶手便绕过自己的脖子，做了个奇怪的勾肩搭背动作，“索隆，这两年你到哪里修炼了？这只眼睛怎么回事？”

“没什么……修炼的意外，我……”

“啊！不要动我的肉！”含糊的解释被打断，路飞忙着保护乔巴打开的包裹，还不忘顺手把索隆拽过去，拿起一大块肉塞到剑士嘴里，完全忽视了打探的初衷，“索隆，快吃吧，九蛇岛上的肉很好吃的……”

看似平常的一个分肉举动却直戳剑士心底，比起两年前的刻意避让和疏离，船长的一举一动无一不流露出他毫不掩饰的直白心意，不会有两人世界偷偷互动的浪漫，更不会有“我喜欢你”“我在乎你”的告白宣言，路飞始终是路飞，没有厨子那种细腻热烈，却足够地豪爽深刻。最喜欢吃的肉先往索隆嘴里塞，搂住对方肩膀的手箍得紧紧，澄澈的黑眸里溢出罕见的柔光，看似笑得没心没肺没正形实则郑重无比。

“索隆，欢迎归队！嘻嘻……”

“啰嗦！啊……不要抢我的肉……”

索隆路飞从不缺默契，为抚平两年前变相冷战的伤痛，为弥补无能挽留的遗憾，寥寥几语，一个眼神一个动作，彼此心意相通，一片澄明。

剑士因此耳根微红，偷瞟一眼躺在对面输血的厨子，刚好捕捉到对方眸中一闪而逝的黯淡。

上至boss下至干部，鱼人岛的对手几乎没什么挑战性，唯一刺激到索隆的只有路飞震慑全场的霸王色霸气，里面无可避免地掺杂了不自觉外泄的alpha信息素，打破了苦苦忍耐两年的omega的防线，更何况还是在路飞表明心意后。

索隆苦苦忍耐两年大有缘由。被拍到克拉伊伽那岛上命悬一线，先被莫名出现的道具用极为羞耻的方式吊住命，又在幽灵女的折腾中奇迹般地恢复行动力。因与狒狒战斗中而反反复复的伤势已无足轻重，最令他揪心的无疑是路飞。草帽少年浑身是伤萎靡不堪，大张着嘴，眼神涣散，虽只是报纸上一张不动的死图，索隆仍能听到那绝望至极的嚎哭声，由激烈转嘶哑，最后陷入死寂。

索隆的心绪也随着这张图死寂了好几天，直至看到路飞到海军总部敲丧钟，公开传3D2Y的暗号时才缓和过来，花了大半天时间，累得佩罗娜抬酸了手，终于领会两年后重聚的含义。

之后义无反顾地跪在汲汲追求的世界第一剑豪的面前，为了更强大的草帽团，为了更强大的自己，为了守护草帽少年。

等鹰眼答应下来，索隆情不自禁地流露笑意，似乎是为拜入鹰眼门下而欣喜，但内心深处则是为了某人舍身舍尊严的甘之如饴。

真是无可救药了，原来对他的爱意已经深达骨髓，无法自控。不管路飞是否会回应，不管自己的梦想能否实现，只要船长能一直保持爽朗的灿笑他就心满意足了。

两年间除了提升剑术，亟待解决的还有发情期。

道具带来的那场梦是真实的，他感受到小穴被侵犯过，看在道具帮过他的份上，也就算了。可伤愈后，发情期还是会影响修炼进程。鉴于偷偷自慰差点被发现的惊险，鉴于修炼的紧促性，鹰眼虽身为A也没给剑士带来困扰，因此索隆会尽量克制，实在忍不住了也是浅尝辄止，直到被路飞无意中外泄的信息素刺激破防。

情欲的高涨无可阻挡，喝酒非但无法缓解反而助长兴奋。心中燃着一团火，越烧越旺，索隆慌不择路地躲进龙宫城的储藏室里。情欲来得猛烈，绿发剑士已经难受得无所顾忌。

大概是路飞的心意表白和伙伴重逢的兴奋感所致，对情欲的渴求比两年修炼时期的任何一次还来得强烈。

这个时候大家还在开宴会，应该没人会到这个堆满杂物的仓库里来。自行解决惯了的索隆在仓库里寻找目标，选了一根金属杵棒，粗细还行，就是有点长。

不过亟待解决生理需求的索隆也顾不得这么多了，褪下裤子露出屁股，将就着发情时小穴的湿热，拿着杵棒慢慢推进去。

“呜……”金属的冷硬感激得索隆身体一阵颤抖，小穴痉挛着夹紧，杵棒再也进不去，还露了一截在外面。

“赶紧解决赶紧完事吧……”索隆安慰似的自言自语一句。

然而，自慰的头尚未开启，两年前的不愉快体验再次情景重现。

路飞是因为找肉还是别的什么原因摸到这里已经不重要了，自己插着杵棒自慰的形象就赤裸裸地展现在船长面前，尽管索隆第一时间站起来，强装镇定提裤子。

果然还是不行啊…从两年前被山治发现引起一系列恶性事件后，索隆潜意识里把发情定义为脆弱屈辱的表现，哪怕路飞先前暗示过愿意接纳自己。

“路飞，你……来做什么……”索隆无力解释什么，只觉得现在烫红了脸、屁股里含着棒子的形象实在有伤大雅，不冒出几个字无法缓解尴尬。

“闻见一股很浓的铁锈味来的……就知道是索隆。”路飞笑得人畜无害，似乎没有用惊愕闪躲或是好奇探究来面对现下情况的必要，就算有惊愕和疑惑，也早在两年前解决了。

说什么都是多余的，路飞径直接近，钳住剑士的肩:“嘻嘻……索隆很想做嘛，我也想……”

路飞突如其来的坦率令索隆不知所措，近距离被对方极具征服性的alpha信息素刺激得晕眩，没来由地一阵窘迫:“路飞，别……我们……”

“索隆！”路飞轻佻的语调突转郑重，“我……不想再失去了……抱歉了，索隆……”艾斯是永远的痛，而每当路飞忆及两年前大熊掌下一瞬间消失的震惊错愕和无力，仿佛世界都已晦暗无色。如今，失而复得的人就站在自己面前，虽身带伤痕，却是鲜活的，且强大到令人安心的感觉。

索隆也随着路飞的情绪顿住，意会对方眼底浓得化不开的沉重，从简略却不显敷衍的致歉中读出对方的真切情意。以他们之间的默契，本不需浪漫深沉的长篇告白，一个眼神加三言两语无厘头对白，足矣。

索隆随之轻叹一口气，不由自主地揽过矮自己一头的船长，“我们都是笨蛋啊……”笨到无端地畏缩放手，不敢遵从自己的本心。

“哪有，索隆才是笨蛋，用这个会弄伤的吧！”路飞回以索隆一个更紧的搂抱，伸头越过索隆的肩膀看后面，突然动手拔出那根东西，惹得身下的人惊呼一声，很快涨红了脸。

路飞就是路飞，所谓的恋人间的独特相处方式都是扯淡，这样折损他“尊严”的突然袭击与日常的战斗误伤、诬陷他迷路和餐桌上抢他食物的种种恶劣行径并没有什么不同，果然连最亲密的做爱也满是粗神经白痴船长的风格。

“呐，索隆，做了就没那么难受了吧。我见过的，林子里的野兽，做了就安静了。”只有路飞才会一脸无辜地说这种不害臊的话。

“白痴！不要拿野兽来比……唔……”肿胀的性器被人握在掌中揉弄，一阵阵麻痒感袭来，激得索隆喘息连连，“嗯……路飞……不要这样……”

“索隆怎么这么啰嗦？明明很舒服嘛。”路飞带着嗔责毫不客气地一语戳穿。与色厨子不同，他的心思不仅没有那么多弯弯绕，还已经非常直白地体现在一举一动中。索隆的局促感也在这种直白中消逝殆尽，他很快红着脸在路飞掌中射了出来。

“我要上了，索隆！”

“喂喂喂……路飞，等等……”

在双方没有表明心迹前，索隆不是没有幻想过与路飞确定关系后的相处模式，要么是在激烈的对战中默契携手，要么是宴会时的开怀畅饮，要么是在静谧的夜晚被那家伙的鼾声吵醒，略带烦躁却也不乏宠溺。他不敢幻想被路飞上是什么情景，而在这个时刻，这个场景就那么仓促地发生了，路飞的性器深埋进自己的穴里，滚烫又粗大，捅得他不自觉夹紧屁股。

“索隆，你太紧了。”

“不要……唔……不要……”索隆“不要说这么奇怪的话”的斥责被路飞激烈的冲撞堵在喉咙里无力表达，连斥责语气也转成低闷的直白诱惑，不知什么时候，他已经由面对路飞站立的姿势转成俯趴在一个箱子上被人掐着腰进入的状态。

如此迅速的攻城略地未免过于直接草率，但因为对方是路飞，索隆并未对那根曾挑逗得他欲罢不能的硅胶道具和懂得百般情趣的厨子有任何特殊的感怀，只因他们从未在内心深处驻留。

“路飞……路飞……路……”索隆毫无目的地轻唤对方的名字，配合路飞的动作塌下腰翘起臀方便他进入。胯下胀得难受，又腾出手来胡乱套弄。

路飞技术生涩，那根粗硬在穴内冲撞，直搅得肉壁酸麻难耐，不规律的顶弄偶尔会捣到突起的敏感点上，不给人预判的征兆，直激得索隆张大了嘴，铃口不断涌出透明的淫液。

“索隆……很舒服吧，嘻嘻……”路飞卖力抽送之余，还不忘来一句没心没肺的调侃。

“白痴……”索隆被操得情潮高涨，实在不愿违心反驳路飞的直白挑逗，只回以一句用气声迸出来的低低喝骂。

彼此的你情我愿心灵相通使他们的肉体更加紧密地结合在一起，恨不得血汗交融，融到骨子里。索隆头一次毫无顾忌地放纵自己的情欲，没有偷偷自慰时的赧意，也没有被人上的些许不甘心和屈辱感，就像现在这样，他愿意完全把身体交付给路飞，不带半分抗拒退缩，可任他为所欲为。

索隆不推脱抗拒路飞更不会客气，两人全情投入，战场从箱子上换到地上，也不再是单纯的活塞运动，索隆还欲求不满地把初次经验不足的船长按在地上主动吞进那根炽热，一边以蹲姿自行活动，一边捧起路飞的头激烈拥吻起来，尽管这样的主动权没掌握多久便被对方更激烈的攻势取代，路飞仗着alpha和果实能力的双重优势缠绕住剑士的四肢，甚至兴头一起给胯间饱胀的性器缠绕上霸气，直入湿软的小穴，捣得索隆痛痒交加，困苦地仰起头，哼吟中夹杂了骂声。路飞此时的莽撞性交简直与与平时的犯二耍混别无二致。

“痛痛……混蛋……路飞……停下……唔……难受……”  
索隆一叠连声的喝骂与他满面潮红瞳光涣散的状态完全不相匹配，与其说是嗔责不如说是变相的宠溺，就像平时一样，不管路飞神经大条到什么程度，骂过后他都是付之一笑，了然于心。

难以形容这样的交欢有多激烈，先不提剑士爽得张大嘴涎水泪液汗液齐流的景象，小穴的软肉在抽送的过程中翻进翻出，附带着奶白色的淫液一波波涌出，沾染得臀瓣白印斑斑，连带路飞与之交合碰撞的小腹也一片狼藉。做到最尽兴的时候，路飞挥洒着汗液一脸郑重，这显然是即将登顶前的专注和享受，也将对方旺盛的情潮烘涨到了极致，一浪高过一浪，任索隆是最傲气的omega，自我约束力再强，也被这凶猛的交欢浪潮覆没。当路飞的那狠狠捅进去，滚烫的精华飚射到最深处时，索隆被滋得剧颤不止，也迷糊地释放出来，连控制不住小便失禁了也不自知。

两人在一场激烈而仓促的欢爱中相拥着昏睡过去。索隆是发情期被狠操之后的如释重负，路飞大战霍迪失血过多本就精力不济，方才饱餐过后如此大操大办难免透支体力困乏易睡。

他们睡得死沉，站在门口的金发厨子却是低垂着头神色阴郁，叼在嘴里的烟一直没点火。

不知站了多久，等到宴会的喧闹声淡去，龙宫城一片宁静，他才使唤站得有些僵麻的身子活动起来，不知为什么要走进去，不知为什么要凑近了看褪一半裤子后裸露的屁股，甚至伸出颤抖的手去触摸股缝间糊了黏稠液体的红肿菊穴。

“厨子！？”

不知有没有碰到，索隆的呓语吓了他一跳，山治惊喘着退两步，直着眼睛看对方坐起来，睡眼惺忪地挣扎着站起来提裤子又软倒下去跪趴在矮柜上，一连串动作动作引得穴口开合，泄出一股透着强烈alpha信息素的黏稠液体。

发泄情欲后余韵未消，下身仍有痒热之感，索隆费了些力气才勉强提起裤子来遮羞，靠着矮柜用带着审视意味的淡漠语气问:“你来干什么？”

“是啊，我来干什么……”山治抬头重复一遍索隆的问句，迷茫地望一眼鼾声如雷的路飞，又盯着依旧淡漠的剑士看了看，神经质地哼笑一声，喃喃自语，“应该是找食材吧……”

败了，彻底败了，在恐怖岛那会儿就算彻底了结了，两年间的地狱修行苦到不得已时用剑士的回心转意来增添奋斗动力的举动该有多可笑，他的心从没在自己身上停留过……


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蛋糕岛之殇

感情不分输赢对错，诸如怨愤哀痛这些极端的情绪也不该有吧。山治承认他心底最柔弱的地方被狠狠划了一刀，他无力阻止这一刀，也无心去治愈伤口，任由它流血流脓腐烂，表面装得风平浪静，继续扮演好草帽团的厨师，做好随时随地发花痴的绅士，包括扮演好索隆的死对头，与他整日吵嘴打闹。

山治从来不知道自己的演戏功力如此深厚，而内心深处化不开的感伤只有他自己清楚。不过，这份伤痛没持续多久，等他真正面对四皇大妈的茶话会请柬，面对未婚妻夏洛特·布琳，面对重现童年苦难的杰尔玛66家族时，所有的郁闷和绝望终于有了终止的契机，离开吧，向四皇和家族妥协，为了保全草帽团，也为了避免自己横在索隆路飞之间的尴尬和多余，退出吧，再没有比退出更好的选择了。

在知道哲夫成为人质、被几个混蛋父兄揍得只剩半条命后，在用死踢猛打拒绝排除万难来接应的船长后又被接到布琳的示爱讯号时，他真的对命运妥协了。

草帽团会成为遥远的过去，会淡出视野淡出生命，怀里这位散发着巧克力甜香的温软女子才是自己最终的归宿。

女孩的纤腰就在掌中，棕色发丝拂过肿胀的脸似乎消去了几分火辣的剧痛，带着温度的吐息落在颈侧，也落入了空寂的内心。

——布琳酱，我们会一直幸福的吧，一定会的……

带着对不确定未来的期冀，山治暂时放下心理重负，给未婚妻做精致的料理，尽管忽略了布琳的口味，做的尽是草帽团爱吃的东西，某个绿藻头的分量还特别足……

——我到底在干什么？不是已经决定退出，忘了那群家伙了么……索隆没和路飞一起来，大概是觉得我这种家伙无足轻重，留着碍眼走了清静吧……

山治不由得想起不久前和路飞的对决，与其说是对决不如说是单方面的狠绝，恶魔风脚、粗碎、反礼仪踢……两年间苦苦修行的成果竟用在船长身上，他挽留得越坚决便踢得越狠，直至草帽少年落了门牙吐血不止才罢休。

——为什么不还手？为什么固执得让人厌烦？你这样不依不饶，搞得好像你中意的人是我而不是绿藻头，旁人很容易误解的好不好……

——赶紧走吧，你怎么可能对抗杰尔玛和四皇的联盟，与其付出半个草帽团葬身蛋糕岛的巨大代价，不如让我这个多余的人来平息风波，好歹还有点利用的价值。

可是为避免激发路飞不带回伙伴不罢休的斗志，山治不能透露半点真心实意，最多只能放点“你们这些下等海贼不配和杰尔玛王子同船”的狠话冷他们的心，而船长趴在地上无力动弹的模样却刺得他心痛，连受了娜美含泪甩来的一巴掌也无所感，只能逃也似的爬上礼仪车，在离开他们的视线后咬紧唇，抬手遮住泪流不止的狼狈模样。

结束了，一切都结束了……安心结婚，安心爱布琳酱吧……

——不过，我真的爱她吗？像爱绿藻头那样的？她又真的爱我吗……

答案在那个雨夜残忍的揭晓。

印象中的甜美女孩撩开刘海显露出邪光乍泄的三只眼，完全是演技娴熟的艺术家的姿态，惟妙惟肖地把自己真诚求婚时脸肿声弱的模样加工得可怜又狼狈……

山治看了一眼就背靠窗口的墙将自己可笑的身形隐在雨夜中，却阻止不了女孩凉薄的尖笑声震荡摇摇欲坠的灵魂……

——抽支烟吧，没有烟燃烧不尽的烦恼……可惜，雨太大浇灭了小小的火苗，任凭怎么努力，希望终究是破灭了，就像付出多少都得不到的回应一样……

草帽团是回不去了，连见最后一面也不能，自己会随杰尔玛一起覆灭，彻底摆脱求而不得的折磨……

不过，山治还没沦落到让世界厌弃的程度，即使母亲索拉去世的真相没有完全唤起他反抗的欲望，至少给了他独自前去送饭的勇气。

那个白痴船长居然真的在原地傻傻地等，直耗得遍体鳞伤起身无力，十九的年华活脱脱像皱脸无牙的耄耋老头。

——说什么没我做的饭就饿死在原地，你耗死自己不要紧，那个绿藻头一定会让我死无全尸的。

在挨了一记重拳，被路飞逼出想回草帽团的真心话而不顾形象地痛苦流涕时，山治有点彻悟了，为什么索隆不惜一切地将身心献给路飞却对自己的殷勤无动于衷，大概这个白痴船长身上始终有一股令人妒嫉的神秘力量吧。

回归团队，有了希望和寄托，纵使在四皇的重围中惊险不断，最终还是顺利突围，到达和之国。

德岛和蛋糕岛都没能并肩作战，生命中最低落的时候没有他在身边，以为此生不会再有交集，此时再会面，简直比两年后香波地群岛的初见还来得震撼。

“厨子，迷路了么？到现在才来，太慢了吧。”绿发剑士抓起腰间的酒葫芦，用嘴咬开盖子，仰头大口大口地灌辛辣的液体。和服宽大的衣袖随着他抬手的动作落下，积叠在臂弯，露出小臂上渗了些许血红的绷带。

之前听小玉提过，这个伤是遭遇占卜师霍金斯留下的，当时路飞护着小玉坐在索隆身后，密集的长钉来得突然，他便中招了。

看剑士潇洒自如的动作，这样的小伤不值一提，可受伤原因掺杂了路飞，与恐怖岛时的性质又有什么两样。

这次，任山治如何想回到斗嘴掐架的从前，也没有那种心境了，他平平淡淡地回应:“没办法，有一些家事要处理。呃……不知道那些家伙有没有跟你提过，我和布琳酱结婚了，虽然出了一些误会，但我们也算人尽皆知的夫妻了，她很爱我，我……”山治不由自主地暂停点了一支烟，深深吸了一口吐出烟圈，把定在索隆身上的目光转移到别处，用淡漠到虚无的语气接续下去，“我也觉得她很不错，个性活泼，本性善良，娇俏可爱……呃，总之，我也很爱她。等旅程结束，我打算接上她去all blue。”

山治不敢转头去看索隆的表情，也觉得没有必要观察。一直纠缠人的可怜虫有了不错的归宿，正常人都会松口气吧。

“哦，那要恭喜你了。”随即是盖子拔开的声音，他又开始喝酒了。

预料中的漠不关心。山治控制住自嘲的笑，一时竟然语塞。

永远忘不了接应路飞前在小巷里分别的那一刻，棕发女孩拿走他嘴里叼的烟随意一扔，踮起脚尖在他唇上落下轻轻一吻，短暂地接触一瞬旋即分离，快得还没体察到女孩唇上的温度她便手掩通红的脸欲罢不能，以致于她要消除这一吻记忆的行动出现了小偏差，他会将此铭刻于心。

“布琳，结婚对象是你，真的太好了。”这世上终于有一个人，会为自己笑，会为自己流泪，会为自己发花痴，不该珍惜吗？在浓浓的不舍中，山治生出一种错觉，他会彻底放下索隆，接受与布琳的婚姻。

可为什么？

再次见到这个混蛋剑士时对船长吃味的习惯又死灰复燃，哀怨索隆为了路飞受伤，恨不能以己身相替。山治尽力调节这种不该有的愚蠢情绪，可惜，一抹淡淡的哀愁总是挥之不去，飘飘悠悠地纠缠着本就脆弱的内心。

“快躲开……准备战斗！”神思恍惚时，一声熟悉的斥喝冲散种种情绪，一瞬间的反应时间，山治早已被剑士抓着肩膀飞旋了几圈，隐在一棵巨大的古树后面。

剑士搭在肩上的手犹未松开，他把木讷的厨师往隐蔽处带了带，不忙拔剑戒备，却是眉头微拧，盯着犹自神伤的人，陷入不知所措的被动。

蛋糕岛一役，索隆没参与，山治留信离开，他也没怎么担心，更在意的是同时惹上两个四皇的严峻形势，更没想到山治此去已然跳进了一个重重深陷的死局当中。纵使路飞足够地坚定稳持，还是避免不了山治试图自我牺牲而引发的残忍驱逐船长的内斗事件。

一切尘埃落定了，简单陈述时的娜美仍忍不住泪意盈然，她为路飞不要命的原地坚持而忧心似焚，更为山治口是心非的狠绝和不知所谓的隐忍而愤慨难平，那同样狠绝的一巴掌丝毫没有缓解愤懑反而变本加厉地烘托死气沉沉的氛围。

索隆名为旁听者实则在那个场景中神游了几圈，他不知道如果自己在场时会以怎样的心态去面对，又会将腰间的三把刀安放于何处，路飞大概会拒绝自己插手，而自己势必抢上前去，执行路飞不还手命令的同时共同承担山治疯狂的驱赶。至于内心，一定比娜美更愤慨难平，大概会拔刀见血吧。

哪怕在方才见面，索隆保持了放下往事的理智，却按耐不住为船长揪心的本能。结合娜美他们透露的细节和厨子的表现，心里还是有感觉的，厨子在蛋糕岛陷入了人生中的低谷，外在的危难只在其次，关键是他自我封闭的重重围城，执意下船结婚的原因中，自己与路飞特殊关系的原因应该占了相当大的比重吧。

索隆多少理解了当初在水之都路飞拒绝自己的原因，再深厚的伙伴友谊，在私人情感面前很可能不堪一击。草帽团能一路披荆斩棘，靠的正是凝和不散的同心力，一旦出现裂缝，便是让敌人有机可乘的致命威胁。

方才的久别重逢，索隆看似洒脱自如，实则五味杂陈，如何听不出金发男人表演出的幸福爱情里夹杂了几许苦涩的惶惑，否则他怎么会连敌人来袭也浑然不觉。

该同情？感动？疑惑？还是替船长安抚这个满怀心伤的厨师？

“绿藻头，最后一次了……最后……”

索隆心里有事，完全没防备到山治突如其来的拥抱，对方的手掌环自己腰上、背上，胸膛贴到自己的身体又躲开一点点，好比他的情感，理智上制造距离，却又循着不明诱惑恶意亲近，贪恋自己的温度。

此时，索隆不由得想起路飞的拥抱，就在不久前。那个白痴船长像树袋熊一样挂在自己身上，手脚并用箍劳自己的脖子和手臂，休说回他一个搂抱，连站直身体呼吸都艰难。那时，胸膛紧贴，两颗亢奋的心蹦跳不停互相撞击，船长声情并茂地道出“索隆，好久不见”的习惯性感慨，过于白痴的笑容传染得他也像个白痴似的合不拢嘴。

路飞的拥抱坚定而热烈，厨子的一抱，若即若离中带着浓浓的挽留，只要自己稍作回应，对方便会心神俱灭……

“专心作战，完后去找路飞，免得那家伙又惹出什么乱子。”

轻轻一挣，挡开厨子的手毫不经意，出鞘的刀横在两人之间。

“哦……哦……是啊，还是，抓紧时间，还要接应罗宾酱……”

“嗯……开始吧。”

战斗伊始，穿隐身战斗服的山治随风而散，剑士头次瞧见厨子蒙面立发的杀马特造型，却是一脸冷漠，觉得没什么可吐槽的 。

end


End file.
